The Original Mark
by HauntedbySpirits
Summary: Cora has never believed in vampires, but after moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia with her aunt, she finds out that there's more to this strange town. Realizing she's not as human as she thought, she accidentally awakens the original vampire, Kol Mikaelson. When these 2 fall in love, who knows what'll happen? Will he awaken her spirit or will he put it to sleep for good?
1. Arrival Day

You'd think that I would have gotten used to the fact that I knew about all of this. Witches, werewolves, vampires and hybrids. They were everywhere, living among us. We thought that vampires could only come out at night but, we were wrong. There are day walkers. We thought that witches were just mythical creatures or people from a different era. They still exist but, they hide their powers. We believed that werewolves would be able to protect us mundanes from becoming a meal to the creatures of the night but, they weren't strong enough. We didn't know that hybrids even existed. We knew the story of Niklaus Mikaelson but, we all thought that he was just a myth. We didn't think for one second that Niklaus Mikaelson was real and that he was a hybrid. He was an original vampire and so were his siblings.

Maybe I'm just over reacting but, all of them are dangerous. They'll hurt all of the humans and everyone knows it. WE were supposed to have protectors but, they aren't protecting us. If they are, they aren't doing it very well. Maybe I should just leave but, I would still know that they existed. The life I have here would burn in my mind forever. No matter how hard I would try, I would never be able to forget everything that has happened to me while I was in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving. I can't promise myself that I won't look back. I have friends here, people I care about. They treat me like family. I've never had a real family.

My parents died in a car accident when I was 5 and I was sent to live with my aunt in Mystic Falls. My aunt didn't know how to take care of kids, especially teenagers. My name is Cora Smith. I'm 17 years old and from Orlando, Florida. I'm normal and when I say normal, I mean NORMAL. I used to think that all of these story about vampires and werewolves were just fiction. When I got to Mystic Falls, I thought to myself, '_These people actually believe in all of this vampire nonsense.' _I didn't think for a second that all of this craziness was real. Florida never got reports on attacks where the victims were drained of blood. Here in Mystic Falls, things were different. "Why does everyone think that all of this vampire stuff is true?"

My aunt looked at me. "Things are different here then they are in Florida, Cora. Many people here know about the attacks and they're all worried that vampires might be in Mystic Falls." I looked out the window. "You don't believe in that stuff, do you?" My aunt didn't answer for a very long time. My aunt Lisa was very quiet. She never said much but I didn't question it. I as more like aunt Lisa then my mom. My mom was always everyone's favorite. She was a huge social bug and had everyone wrapped around her finger. My mom was friends with everyone. I remember my mom telling me all of this before they died.

I had a very good memory. I always remembered things even things that I wish I could forget. Maybe I get that from my dad. I knew that he had a really good memory. He used to blackmail people with is memory. He was sneaky and always knew what people were up to. When he stood up to them, he used his memory as a weapon against the others. My dad was a social bug as well. Aunt Lisa was shy and didn't have many friends. Mystic Falls could be a quiet town, at least that's what Lisa said. I turned my head as Lisa spoke again. "Not particularly." I roll my eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't judge people on what they think. I admit that there are times when I, too, believe that vampires exist." I could not believe what I was hearing. My aunt actually believed in vampires. "I didn't say I did. I said that sometimes I believe. I'm not as worried as I used to be. I mean, I'm worried but-" I cut her off. "We shouldn't be worried about something that doesn't exist," I said. "You don't know if they're real or not, Cora. You can't say that something's not real unless you have proof." My aunt was obviously trying to make me crazy. I can't believe her. "I don't need proof to know that I'm right." My aunt looked at me. "Not everything you say is right, Cora. You need to learn that." That was the last thing my aunt and I said in the car that day. Little did I know that tomorrow, everything would change...


	2. Friends?

The next day wasn't at all what I was expecting. Everyone was so nice to me. It was my first day at Mystic High. I'm a junior whose never been treated very good. I don't know if they were forced to be nice to me or if they were just being nice because that's who they were. Everyone said hi to me and I had to try to avoid yelling at people to leave me alone. I was so happy that I had the rest of the day to myself as soon as school was over. My aunt had to work late so, I got the rest of the afternoon away from everyone. I was walking down the stairs when I ran into someone. "Sorry," I said. I wasn't really sure I meant it when I saw what the person was wearing. It was a cheerleader. "No, it's okay. You're new here, right?" "Yeah." Of course I was new. Why did everyone keep asking? "Hi. I'm Elena." The girl seemed nice. Her long brown hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. "Cora," I said. We shook hands. "Cool name. I have to get to practice but, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can hang out sometime." I nodded and watched as this Elena girl walked away.

So, did this mean that Elena and I were friends? I honestly don't know. I never imagined that I would be friends with a cheerleader. I never imagined having any friends at all. The idea of it even being possible was completely insane. Of course, all things happen for a reason. Well, at least that's what my aunt told me. I never actually believe anything my aunt tells me. It's not because I don't want to believe her, I just don't. So far, the only person who's questioned me was this one girl. Blonde hair and always acted like "Little miss Perfect" just because she was the sheriff's daughter. Caroline Forbes, also know as the drama queen of Mystic High and possibly Mystic Falls. I hated her so much.

She always made a big deal about everything. Even the smallest of incidents sets her off. I swear. If Caroline had never been born, I'm pretty sure everyone's life would be so much better. I found out that Caroline and Elena were friends. So much for me being friends with Elena. I was so shocked. Elena was so sweet and selfless. How could someone like her be friends with that witch? Was it against her will? Was she forced to be friends with Caroline? I don't know. I feel sorry for Elena. Nobody should be friends with Caroline Forbes.

I walked home from school. I could hear the voices of the other students slowly fading away as I walked further away from the school. It eventually came to a point where I couldn't hear the voices at all. Everything had gone completely silent. I looked around but, I didn't see anything that seemed interesting. I turned my head and looked at the house that I was standing in front of. The house was big and beautiful. I wondered if the person who lived there was rich. As far as I knew, there weren't many rich families in Virginia. Let alone, Mystic Falls. I examined the details and features of the glorious structure before turning my head. I jumped as I realized there was someone next to me.

"Sorry," I said. The man smirked. "It's alright, love. I see that you've taken an interest in my home. It is rather extraordinary, isn't it?" The man had a British accent. _Could this be Niklaus Mikaleson? _I thought. I had heard that the only British family in Mystic Falls was the Mikaelson family. Not much of a family since it was just Nikalus. "It's very... unique," I said. "So, this is your house?" "Indeed. The name's Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson. You may know me as Niklaus." I didn't understand why I was so surprised. Had I not just thought that this was Nikalus Mikaleson? "Kl-Klaus Mikaelson?" Klaus smiled. "Yes. And, you are?" I couldn't stop from stuttering. "C-Cora S-Smith." "What's wrong, love?" Klaus came closer. "Cora?" "I know what you are. Stay away from me!" I turned around and started running. He rushed in front of me, blocking my way. "There's no need to be afraid of me, love. I promise that I won't hurt you," he said with a chuckle. I wasn't afraid, I was mad. I thought they weren't real, I thought Klaus was not real. I was bewildered. Bewildered wasn't a strong enough word. I was shocked.

"How do I know that you won't?" Klaus looked at me. I didn't understand what was going on. "Just trust me, love. I don't hurt people unless I have a reason for it." I wasn't so sure but, I felt more relaxed than I had a few moments ago. "I don't completely trust you but, I'll take your word for it. " I looked at him and crossed my arms. "So, are you the new girl in town?" _REALLY?! THIS AGAIN?! WAIT- how'd he know that? _"H-how'd you know?" "I know everything, love. I-" "Don't call me 'love,'" I said, stopping him midsentence. He smiled. "I am over 2,000 years old. I know everything that's going on," Klaus said. I looked at him. "What do you want, Klaus?" This was ridiculous. What did he want me for? Why wouldn't he let me leave?

All I wanted was one afternoon alone but, instead, I'm wasting my time by talking to this hybrid thing who could easily rip out my heart. "I just want to talk. One conversation and I won't bother you unless I feel like having a chat." Klaus smirked at me. I wasn't mad anymore and I wasn't shocked. Now that I had an actually conversation with this beast, I felt more at home than I thought I would. Hesitantly, I nodded my head, allowing him to continue with whatever it was that he wanted to talk about.

"You live with Lisa Connelly, don't you?" Klaus asked. I knew that he didn't have to ask since he already mentioned that he knew everything. "She's my aunt." I sounded a lot bravery than I was earlier but, I guess that was only because I wasn't afraid of him anymore. He smiled. "Your aunt is a very kind women. She has a big heart. I met her quite a while ago, actually. We met at the Mystic Grill and had a few drinks together. I was rather nice," he said. I tried not to vomit. My aunt had a few drinks with Klaus? I honestly hoped that he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

I think he could tell what I was thinking. "Don't worry, I didn't drink your aunt's blood. We sat at the bar and enjoyed a few glasses of bourbon and vodka, that's all. We had a lovely chat as well. She talked about you a lot." My heart stopped. "She... she talked about me?" Klaus simply nodded. "What did she say?" I was extremely nervous to find out what my aunt told him. Surely, by the time that conversation came up, my aunt was completely drunk. "She simply told me that you were very introverted. She said that you were different from the rest of your family." "What else did she say?"

Klaus looked at me, amused. "She said that she wanted you to have a friend like me. Despite what everyone says about me, I'm really not a bad guy." I didn't know what to think. "Did my aunt know that you were a vampire?" I asked. "Of course, she knew. Everyone knows me. Everybody knows that I can't be killed." _She knew that Klaus was a vampire? So, she did know that they existed. _"Why didn't she tell me that vampires were real?" I asked him. "She said you didn't believe in vampires. She said that she didn't want you to find out because she knew it would drive you crazy."

I couldn't believe this. "I don't want to hurt you, Cora. I want to help you. Will you allow me to help you?" I looked down. He caressed my cheek and I looked at him. I nodded and he smiled. "So... friends?"


End file.
